


Goodnight Kiss

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*Mickey surprises Ian with a goodnight kiss when he walks him home.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*  
> Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com

Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch in the Milkovich household watching the tail end of a movie when they were both trying their best not to fall asleep.  
Both boys had eyelids as heavy as stone when the movie finally came to an end.  
Ian took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time “I better get going” Ian said sounding slightly upbeat after realizing the time.   
“I got a pretty long walk home” Ian yawned as he walked toward the front door.   
“I’ll go with you, walk you home or whatever” Mickey said as he put on a coat.

Ian looked surprised by this but had no desire to argue “alright, that works.”  
The pair walked together down the icy streets of Chicago as they made small talk conversation.  
They were both exhausted but the temperature had woken them both up.   
“Fucking freezing out here man” Mickey mumbled as he tried to match Ians pace.   
“I could have walked home alone” Ian replied, somehow now feeling responsible for Mickeys shivering.   
“You? Little red all alone in the south side streets? Nah, you needed me” Mickey laughed nervously.   
Ian smiled “Mickey Milkovich has jokes huh?”  
Hearing his full name being used in a sentence, especially by Ian sent chills down Mickeys spine.   
Mickey just playfully punched Ian in the arm as they arrived in front of the Gallagher house.

“This is me” Ian said awkwardly knowing Mickey already knew that.  
“Yeah I know” Mickey toyed with the strings on his jacket, knowing what he wanted to do but wasn’t sure if he’d be brave enough to do it.  
“Well…” Ian looked around before continuing “we should do this again sometime.”  
“Yeah we should” Mickey said abruptly, almost too quickly which came out rushed and as if he wanted Ian to hurry up and go inside.   
“Sorry forgot you’re freezing, night Mick” Ian turned around and walked up the steps to the Gallagher home.  
“Wait” Mickey choked out.   
Ian turned around with one hand on the doorknob as Mickey walked up the steps and met him face to face.  
With one swift move, Mickey was making out with Ian.   
Ian could feel one of Mickeys hands through his hair, and one on the nape of his neck.  
Ians tongue swirled around inside of Mickeys mouth as his breath was being taken away, and his heart was jumping up and down inside of him. 

When the two finally came up for air they made eye contact and they both wore matching grins.  
“Goodnight Gallagher” Mickey said smoothly as he practically glided off the steps and onto the sidewalk to walk home.  
Mickey always had a way of being so smooth, even in the most awkward situations, and that was something Ian learned to appreciate.  
Ian smiled as he watched his 5’7” raven haired boyfriend walk away he knew this was only the beginning of something great.


End file.
